eclipsalwolffandomcom-20200214-history
Len Auphydas (Heartlands)
Len is a dwarrow adventurer originally from the western side of the Blackwater Gulf. They wield a bronze falcata and bow with equal skill, and mostly survive by hunting and gathering in the wilderness. They are fourteen years of age, but look somewhat younger. Species Dwarrow Possessions A carved obsidian knife with a bone handle, a phosphor bronze falcata with a bone grip, a deerskin quiver full of obsidian arrows, a deerskin satchel full of silver and bronze coins, a pair of shorts and a shirt made of silkroot, silkroot socks with boiled deerskin soles, and a self bow of maple wood. Skills Various survival skills honed from a life largely spent in the wild, including requisite skills for hunting such as tracking and pathfinding as well as simple things like firemaking, carving rocks, fletching, and skinning. They are also relatively skilled in marksmanship with their bow, and fighting hand-to-hand with their falcata. combat style Len's combat style is highly mobile, relying on large vicious sweeps and sudden strikes to keep their opponents on edge. Additionally, they take maximum effect of the positioning of their weapon, commonly sliding it into positions or giving up ground to maneuver it into a more advantageous position. Overall, their combat style is nearly acrobatic, defined by a mixture of fanciful swirls and vicious, rapid hacks that seek to undermine a foes defenses, and then immediately pounce on any weakness the moment it appears. Probing thrusts, wild hacking slashs, and dexterous twirls of the blade are all marks of Len's fighting. When using the bow, they prefer to take their time with their shots and make each arrow count. Backstory Len was raised by their older brother Korokas in the dwarrow city of Aedrazil, for more or less as long as they can remember. While they dont precisely know when they were born, they've adopted march 20th (the spring equinox) as their birthdae. While growing up with their brother, they formed an intensive attachment to them which has heavily influenced their attitudes and beliefs. In particular, they are very close with their brother and thus strongly believe in love between siblings and friends (since they dont find an important distinction between the two). Due to having lived on their own or with their brother for so long, they have mostly developed in a vacuum, leading to a very innocent outlook on the world. Since they've lived for so long in the wild, relying on hunting and gathering for survival, they are rather used to violence (usually in the context of them killing their prey for food). However, since they arent protected by any overarching government and are relatively subsceptible to bandits and the like they have several times fought, and killed, sentient life, from a very young age (Their first kill was at ten years of age). As a result, they are completely desensitized to violence. While others commonly find it contrasting that they find violence and killing so normal while simultaneously acting very innocent, they do not find any conflict between the two, stating that killing is "just a part of who they are now". Because they value their own and others innocence, they strongly believe in retributive justice and killing of the guilty. To them, life on its own has no value; only your actions, personality, and values give you worth. And in the same way, a person whose actions are contrary to what they consider "worthy" becomes worth less than nothing, which effectively means that they deserve death more than life. Thus, they believe in slaying the guilty and wicked, while protecting the truly innocent- although they have a very narrow definition of "innocent", in that they dont mean a person who has not commited a crime in the eyes of the law, but rather a person who has not become corrupted by the world and has value.